This proposal is submitted to request a JEOL JSM-35CF scanning electrom microscope, and a Ladd #30000 Vacuum Evaporator and accompanying water chiller/ recirculators. The equipment will be housed in and become part of the Experimental Pathology Ultrastructure Facility of the University of Rochester Cancer Center. The instrumentation primarily will increase the capacity of the Facility to provide morphologic support to research investigators of the Cancer Center and other medical school investigators as time permits.